Mas alla de lo que vemos
by GaaYaku
Summary: Alli donde la musica y el viento se vuelven uno, y donde todos tienen algo en comun,donde las palabras se hacen mudas y las miradas reflejan algo mas alla de lo que vemos. Bienvenidos a KHA!Konoha Arts Academy / Songfic / SxS-NxH-NxT-SxI-GxM-SxT
1. Capitulo 1

**Aqui les traigo un Songfic [en todo el sentido de la palabra] que es una coproduccion que hice con una buena amiga. La idea surgio hace ya un tiempo y nos inspiracmos en algunas cosas que nos fueron de mucha ayuda. Sin mas aqui les dejo algunas aclaraciones y el cap..**

_**Parejas: SasuSaku / Naruhina / NejiTen / GaaMatsu / SaiIno / **_**ShikaTema**

**Aclaraciones:**

- blablabla-: hablando  
>-<em> blablabla<em>-: emisora radial  
>- "blablabla"-: pensando<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Mas alla de lo que vemos ~<strong>_

**Capítulo 1: Cerezo**

El sol se alzaba imponente en el firmamento azulado y con una que otra nube por aquí y por allá. Era una mañana brillante y de fines de verano, que a pesar de ser calurosa, podía disfrutarse una suave brisa otoñal. Era una mañana perfecta para dar comienzo a un nuevo trimestre escolar en Konoha Arts Academy.

_- ¡Buenos días, aves trabajadoras! Aquí Yakumo Kazegawa y Yui Haruna con ustedes, como siempre, por la emisora radial "Konohagakure", nuestra emisora escolar y personal- se escuchaba animada en los altavoces por todo el internado._

Konoha Arts Academy, la escuela de más prestigio en toda la ciudad, no solo por su gran categoría social y su valor educativo, sino también por su alto índice académico entre los graduados cada año. Además de ofrecer las asignaturas reglamentarias por el departamento de educación, KAA se caracteriza por sus clases de arte, así como su nombre lo indica. Pintura, artesanías variadas y música son algunas de las materias dentro de pensum, por lo que la mayoría de sus estudiantes se encuentra en ella tras un fin artístico. Sin embargo, las buenas calificaciones son esenciales para llegar a triunfar en este también internado.

_- El día de hoy en su segmento __Mas allá de lo que vemos__, tenemos con nosotros a una de las estudiantes más destacadas de tercer año; Sakura Haruno- dijo frente al micrófono en la cabina radial de la escuela, mientras observaba a la chica a su lado._

Sakura Haruno; la nueva promesa del piano. De estatura media, delgada y de piel blanca. Sus ojos jade y su característico pelo rosa la hacen única entre el estudiantado femenino. Además de componer canciones, cantar y tocar diestramente el piano, esta chica resalta entre los demás gracias a su carácter fuerte y decidido y su gran seguridad.

_- Bienvenida Haruno-sempai, es un gusto tenerla con nosotros._

_- El gusto es mío Kazegawa-san- sonrió ampliamente._

_- Usted es bastante popular entre las chicas, y también entre los chicos. Es como un ejemplo a seguir, un ídolo. ¿Qué me dice de esto?_

_- Es lindo saber que sirves de inspiración a los demás, porque entonces sabes que estás haciendo las cosas bien. Pero hay que recordar que aunque tengamos un modelo a seguir, no debemos imitarlos, sino encontrar nuestra propia esencia y hacerla única._

…

La campana sonó para indicar la entrada a clases. En el salón A, todo era ruido, algarabía y risas, pues luego de unas merecidas vacaciones, los estudiantes conversaban y compartían sus vivencias animadamente. En un lado del salón, se encontraban tres chicas conversando; una de pelo color chocolate, otra de pelo azulado y Sakura Haruno.

- No me digas que te echaron a los perros, Tenten- se burló la pelirrosa.

- No te burles, que todo fue culpa de Temari. Si no se hubiese entretenido en esa tienda de zapatos, jamás hubieran cerrado el centro comercial con nosotras adentro- se quejó la castaña.

Tenten Amma; amiga de la infancia de Sakura. Alta, de piel bronceada y tonificada, de pelo color chocolate siempre amarrado en dos pequeños chonguitos a cada lado y ojos café. Buena estudiante y además excelente en los deportes, tanto que se podría decir que su resistencia es mayor que la de los chicos de su salón. Relajada y alegre, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su especialidad es el baile en toda su forma de expresión; es su pasión.

- De todos modos, ¿Qué hiciste en vacaciones tú, Hinata?- preguntó a la de pelo azulado.

- No mucho, en realidad. Me la pasé practicando en el piano.

Hinata Hyuga; heredera de la dinastía Hyuga, una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes en toda la ciudad. Posee un pelo lacio y sedoso, de un color azulado y ojos perlados, característico de su familia. De piel pálida pero con sus cachetes rosáceos. Era de esta clase de personas que tienen tanta delicadeza y calidez, que de momento piensas que es de porcelana y se puede romper en cualquier instante. Toca el piano, y tiene una voz angelical que deleita al oído de quien la oiga.

- ¿Todo el verano?- la ojiperla asintió- Eso es un abuso, Hinata. Tu padre está loco por ponerte a hacer ese tipo de cosas- dijo enojada la de ojos jade.

- Bueno, cambiemos de tema, ¿sí?- interrumpió Tenten al ver cómo cambiaba el semblante de Hinata- ¿Les conté que mi prima ingresó a la academia este año?

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! ¿Dónde está?

- Lo malo es que por ser primas le tocó el aula B.

- No puede ser… El aula de los engreídos.

- No todos los del B son como dices, Sakura- agregó la peliazul observando hacia el pasillo- Recuerda que mi primo se encuentra ahí.

- Es cierto. Lo lamento.

En ese instante, entra el profesor encargado del aula A; Kakashi Hatake y atrás de él entró también otro chico, de pelo y ojos negros y de piel nívea, bastante pálida. Pasó entre los alumnos y se sentó en la última silla junto a la ventana, como acostumbraba.

- Buenos días, alumnos. Para los que no me conocen, yo soy Kakashi Hatake, su profesor de matemáticas y también su profesor encargado- se presentó- El resultado de su proyecto del semestre pasado está en el mural del pasillo. En el receso pueden ir verlo…

Mientras, en el aula B, cierto grupo de chicos se encontraba conversando aglomerado en una esquina.

- Lo siento mucho, Sasuke- dijo algo triste un rubio- Perdón por no haber podido estar en el funeral de tu padre, pero sabes que viajé a la playa con mi madre.

- Debió ser muy doloroso perderlo- agregó otro castaño.

- En lo absoluto. Ni siquiera hablaba con él- contestó el de luto.

Sasuke Uchiha; el hijo menor de los Uchiha. De pelo negro y ojos oscuros y profundos, alto y con un cuerpo de infarto, no por nada era uno de los chicos más codiciados entre el conglomerado femenino. Es el mejor estudiante de la clase B, y en los deportes es un as. Toca la guitarra y escribe canciones, por lo que en sus presentaciones es siempre alabado. A pesar de ser tan popular con las chicas, el Uchiha las desprecia de forma indiscriminada, ganándose el título de "rompecorazones".

- Sasuke, no deberías de hablar así. Es tu padre.

- Que buena manera de ser padre al enviarme a un internado para no verme la cara- sus ojos expresaban furia y dolor a la vez, pero solo el rubio podía descifrarlo- Realmente fue como si no hubiera estado nunca, Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki; el mejor amigo de Sasuke. De piel tostada y con tres marcas muy distintivas en cada mejilla. De pelo rubio y rebelde y ojos azul, como el mar. Es bastante animado y energético, nunca sabe cuando estar quieto, y siempre tiene una sonrisa para animar a los demás, aunque a veces sabe controlarse en situaciones extremas. Toca la guitarra y canta, además de tener un gusto por el baile.

- Bueno, mejor dejamos este tema, creo que es mejor que lo pienses, Sasuke- interrumpió el castaño.

- Neji tiene razón; esto es muy problemático- agregó otro chico que llevaba una coleta como una piña.

Neji Hyuga; el primo de Hinata. De cabellera larga y castaña, amarrada en una cola baja, y con los característicos ojos perlados de la familia Hyuga. Es el caballero soñado, es amable y mantiene una buena relación con los demás, aparte de ser un excelente estudiante y ser muy bueno en los deportes también. Toca el chelo con tanta precisión y exactitud, que cuando toca es como si todo alrededor desaparece y solo brilla él.

- Shikamaru, a tu asiento, por favor- ordenó desde el pizarrón el profesor, quien ya había entrado al salón. El chico lo obedeció

Shikamaru Nara; el genio de la escuela, pero un vago sin oficio. Su intelecto y capacidad mental era superior al de los demás, con un IQ bastante alto, pero su gran problema era que era un holgazán de primera y todo le parecía problemático, aunque aun así entregaba bien sus trabajos. Toca la armónica y es muy bueno moldeando barro.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi y seré su profesor encargado este año- dijo escribiendo su nombre en el pizarrón- Para los interesados, los resultados del proyecto del semestre pasado se acaban de poner en el mural. En receso pueden ir a mirarlo.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar excitados entre ellos, y es que aquel proyecto era muy importante, pues valía la mitad de sus calificaciones del semestre escolar pasado, y mantener un buen índice era esencial para seguir en aquella escuela.

- Silencio. Hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante con nosotros. Adelante- extendió la mano hacia la puerta para indicar que entrara.

Al salón entró una chica de pelo castaño, corto hasta el cuello y ojos negros, de estatura algo baja, en general; una chica normal. Pero había algo en su cara que la hacía especial. Podría ser su sonrisa cálida o tal vez sus ojos, que son como un libro abierto del que puedes leer todo; eran tan expresivos.

- Mi nombre es Matsuri Amma. Mucho gusto en conocerlo- dice e hizo una reverencia.

- Muy bien… ¿A dónde te pongo…? ¡Ah! Allí hay un puesto, junto a Gaara.

La castaña buscó con la mirada y encontró el asiento vacío al fondo del salón, junto un chico que observaba inexpresivo por la ventana. Se dirigió al asiento y se sentó.

Sabaku no Gaara. De pelo rojo, flameante y alborotado y ojos color aguamarina realmente hermosos. Era un chico bastante callado y retraído que rara vez emitía palabra, a o no ser necesario. Tenía un aspecto bastante intimidador, gracias a su mirada profunda y seriedad, de hecho, existía el rumor de que era hijo de un yakuza, por lo que es un alma solitaria. Le gusta componer canciones.

- Hola- dijo con una sonrisa la chica. El pelirrojo le echó una mirada inexpresiva y así se quedaron unos segundos antes de que el chico la ignorara olímpicamente.

- "¿Pero qué…?"- pensó desconcertada.

…

_- No solo toca el piano, ¡también compone y canta!_

_- Cierto. Hago de todo un poco- ríen._

- _Grandioso. No solamente es usted una genio en el piano, sino también en los estudios, pues es la número uno de la clase A ¿Cuál es su secreto?_

_- Bueno, yo creo que la clave está en siempre mantener un buen equilibrio en todo. Siempre hay que exigirse lo máximo y dar lo mejor._

_- ¡Ya oyeron, chicas y chicos! Hay que dar el 110 % siempre._

_- Efectivamente. Sin estudios no hay futuro…_

…

Al llegar el receso, el pasillo se abarrotó de estudiantes, quienes intentaban ver sobre la cabeza de los demás sus resultados en aquel proyecto.

- ¡Sasuke-sama otra vez obtuvo la calificación más alta!- gritó una de las chicas del aula B y todas las demás comenzaron a gritar y acorralaron al Uchiha.

- ¡Ah! ¡Haruno-sempai obtuvo calificación perfecta!- dijo otra chica del aula A al mirar las calificaciones. Todas las demás dejaron de gritar y miraron el mural- Como era de esperarse de ella.

Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa, con esa mirada inexpresiva pero profunda que solo él sabia dar. La chica se dio cuenta y lo miró también, entonces hubo un lapso de tiempo en que los dos se observaron sin decir nada, hasta que…

- ¿Qué te crees? Desbancando a Sasuke-kun de su lugar de alumno número uno, pelo de chicle- chilló una rubia a su lado. Sakura la miró inexpresiva.

- Lo que me faltaba: Ino Yamanaka…

Ino Yamanaka; la fan número uno del pelinegro. Era una rubia de pelo largo y amarrado en una coleta, de ojos azul cielo y una figura espectacular. Su manera de ser era muy superficial, y se limitaba a ropa, maquillaje y joyas. Era la líder del equipo de porristas de la escuela y una excelente bailarina.

- Ya estoy cansada de que siempre humilles a Sasuke-kun de esa manera; haciéndole quedar en segundo lugar en calificaciones.

- Yo no estoy humillando a nadie. Además, un poco de humildad no le caería mal a "Señor Cubo de Hielo"- dijo con burla mientras le echaba una mirada al susodicho, quien frunció el ceño- Y a todo esto… ¿con que derecho vienes a reclamarme?

- ¡Con el derecho que me da el ser su novia!- el Uchiha soltó una risa socarrona. Ambas chicas lo miraron.

- Por favor, Ino, no digas estupideces- dio media vuelta y se fue caminando por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras.

- Uh… creo que acaba de romper su relación contigo... ¡Oh! Espera… nunca hubo una- se burló la ojijade para después irse y desaparecer entre la gente, dejando a una Ino enojada.

- Ya verás… Me las vas a pagar todas- farfulló entre dientes observando el camino por donde se fue la pelirrosa.

…

_- Y bien… Nos enteramos de que obtuvo la calificación más alta en el proyecto de fin de semestre, ¡incluso sobre Uchiha-san!_

_- Es como te había dicho; hay que dar siempre el 110 % y yo me esfuerzo por hacer lo mejor posible en mis estudios, para en un mañana ser reconocida._

_- Ciertamente es una gran inspiración. ¿Cómo se llama la canción de compusiste?_

_- El nombre de la canción es "Sakura"- ríe- Se trata de una canción de amor algo triste, pero encantadora._

...

En la cafetería, entra una rubia y se dirige a la mesa de sus amigas, pero al pasar por donde estaban los chicos, le guiña el ojo a cierto joven, quien abre los suyos sorprendido y casi se ahoga con su comida.

- ¡Vaya, Shikamaru! Te lo tenías bien escondidito- exclamó el rubio con una mirada inquisidora y una gran sonrisa. Todos hicieron lo mismo- ¿Quién es la chica?

- Ni siquiera la conozco- contestó siguiendo con la mirada el camino de la susodicha hasta su destino.

- Hola, chicas- saludó tomando asiento junto a Tenten.

- Hola, Temari.

Sabaku no Temari; la hermana mayor de Gaara. Era una rubia despampanante de ojos cual zafiro y su pelo amarrado en cuatro coletas. Iba en su último año de instituto, pero a pesar de eso, sus mejores amigas eran un año menor, pues según ella, las chicas de su clase eran todas unas riquillas presumidas. Comparte su pasión por la danza junto a Tenten, con quien asiste a clases de baile, por lo que era su mejor amiga.

- Mira, ella es mi prima, Matsuri- las dos se estrecharon las manos y sonrieron- Está en la misma aula que tu hermano Gaara.

- ¡¿El es tu hermano?- preguntó la de ojos negros- Pero si no se parecen en nada.

- Si, eso dicen todos. Los genes son algo grande- todas rieron- Por cierto… ¿Quién se anotó para El Prix?

- ¿Qué es El Prix?

- El Prix es un concierto que se hace en la fiesta de bienvenida cada año. Ahí los estudiantes pueden mostrar sus habilidades y su progreso también- explicó la de ojos perla a Matsuri- Yo tal vez toque alguna melodía durante la fiesta; Kurenai-sensei me lo pidió.

- Yo definitivamente me inscribiré para presentarme- dijo animada la pelirrosa.

- En la clase de baile, Anko-sensei estaba pensando en organizar una coreografía para presentar- agregó Tenten con una sonrisa.

Mientras, los chicos conversaban sobre el mismo tema.

- Yo ya tengo las letras de una nueva canción para mi presentación, pero aun me falta la música- se quejó Naruto recostándose en su silla.

- La música es lo de menos. Puedes pedirle a alguien del salón que te ayude- opinó el ojiperla.

- ¿Cómo quien?

- Como Gaara…- todos miraron al pelirrojo, quien se encontraba sentado en una mesa totalmente solo.

- ¡¿Estás loco, Sai? ¡Capaz que me mata!

Sai Atsuo, amigo del rubio, pero iba en el aula A. Era de pelo oscuro, corto y ojos del mismo color. De pálida piel y delgado. Proviene de una familia de alto prestigio en el mundo de la música, pues la mayoría son famosos por sus composiciones musicales, por lo que él debía seguir los pasos del clan.

- ¿No me digas que te crees esos estúpidos rumores?- cuestionó el castaño

- Eh… no…

- Sí, claro.

Mientras los demás discutían sobre si creer o no aquel rumor que corría sobre Gaara, Sasuke se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, pues algo inundaba su mente en ese momento.

…

_- Siempre le pones mucho sentimiento a todas tus interpretaciones, ¿en qué te inspiras?_

_- Todo a tu alrededor puede servirte de inspiración. El sol, la luna, las flores, los amigos, la familia, el amor, todo. Mi inspiración siempre han sido las personas que me rodean._

_- Umm… Esto me suena a romance. ¿Acaso hay algún galán en tu vida?- preguntó curiosa, pero la expresión de la ojijade cambió totalmente a una algo seria._

_- No, de ninguna manera. Estoy muy ocupada, por lo que el amor no cabe en mi vida en estos momentos._

_- Pero… usted tiene muchos pretendientes que…_

_- ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema?- interrumpió en seguida._

_-… Claro…- observó a Sakura unos segundo algo curiosa- Bien, cuéntanos sobre tu familia ¿Cómo es la vida familiar de Haruno-sempai?_

_- Bueno, mi familia…_

_- Lo siento- interrumpió- Me están informando que se nos acabó el tiempo… Gracias por aceptar esta entrevista. Fue un verdadero placer haberte tenido con nosotras hoy._

_- No, el placer es todo mío. Gracias a ustedes por incluirme en su programa._

_- No hay de qué. Y bueno, amigos y amigas, los dejo con esta hermosa canción titulada __Sakura__, de esta grandiosa joven a nuestro lado. ¡Échala Yui-chan!_

_- ¡Ahí va, Yaku!_

…

_Van cayendo del cerezo esos pétalos en flor  
>Cada uno es un pedazo de mi triste corazón<br>Mientras se dispersan sueño en volvernos a encontrar  
>Pero no, pues ya estás muy lejos<br>Nuestra flor se marchitó_

El día siguió sin ningún percance. Al terminar las clases, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases de piano, guitarra, canto, baile, etc. No eran clases obligatorias, más bien eran adicionales, pero quien pagaba por ellas debía asistir sin falta. Luego de estas clases adicionales venían los selectivos, que eran clases diversas de habilidades, como cocina, electrónica, etc., y las prácticas de los equipos escolares de futbol, beisbol y baloncesto.

- Hoy no podré acompañarte, Sakura- dijo la peliazul mientras ambas caminaban hacia su clase de piano.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Es que tomé como selectivo clases de cocina y se encuentra al otro lado del campus.

- Comprendo.

Al entrar al aula, Hinata se dirigió a su asiento y Sakura se acercó a la profesora.

- Kurenai-sensei, ¿me permite unos minutos?

- Claro, Sakura. ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo. Se trataba de una mujer de pelo azabache y ojos rojizos; una verdadera belleza.

- Como usted es quien organiza El Prix, quería decirle que quiero participar.

- Umm… Hay bastantes inscritos ya…- la chica bajó la mirada-… pero creo que puedo hacer un espacio para ti.

- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias, Kurenai-sensei!

- Lo único es que creo que tendré que ponerte en un dueto. Ya sabes, por falta de tiempo.

- No importa, haré lo que sea.

- Muy bien. En cuanto tenga a la persona te lo haré saber.

La pelirrosa se dirigió a su asiento satisfecha y comenzaron las clases de piano.

_Al abordar el tren matinal  
>la nostalgia no se hizo esperar<br>Cada punto me recuerda a los días que fui feliz  
>Nuestra graduación fue la conclusión<br>de nuestros días de infancia  
>Viendo al río busco revivir rastros de mi antiguo yo<em>

Mientras, en la clase de baile, Tenten y Temari se encontraban hablando mientras hacían los ejercicios de estiramiento, hasta que fueron interrumpidas.

- ¿Qué no me oyeron?- escucharon. Se trataba de Ino- Dije que se pongan en sus posiciones.

- Disculpa, pero ¿Qué te crees? ¿Eh?- las dos rubias enfrentaron miradas, y es que sus dos personalidades fuerte chocaban grandemente- Que yo sepa tú no eres la profesora aquí.

- Mientras Anko-sensei no está, yo dirijo, y digo que se pongan en posiciones- dio media vuelta y volvió hacia adelante.

- Esa…- tomó impulso para ir tras ella, pero la castaña la contuvo- No la soporto- murmuró mas calmada.

- ¡Vamos! Solo tenemos dos semanas para ensayar nuestra coreografía para El Prix, así que ¡manos a la obra!

Todos tomaron sus posiciones y comenzaron su práctica.

_Nuestra primavera ya llegó a su fin  
>con caminos separados por tomar<br>Y el futuro aunque promete no  
>puedo evitar que el temor me asalte<br>Mientras viajo en el tren puedo advertir  
>los cerezos que ya están floreciendo<br>y puedo escuchar muy claramente  
>tu melodiosa voz<em>

La tarde transcurrió y todos terminaron sus clases, para irse a relajar a los dormitorios, los cuales tenían un área común, o a la piscina del instituto.

La ojiperla salía de su clase de cocina con unos pastelillos recién hechos; de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y un toque de canela por encima. Caminaba orgullosa de su resultado, pues para ser la primera vez que hacia pastelillos, le habían quedado para chuparse los dedos. Lo sabía porque había probado uno al terminar. De repente oyó una voz…

- ¡Cuidado!- volteó y lo siguiente que vio fue sus pastelillos volando por el cielo- ¡Ah!

Venía tan deprisa en su patineta que al doblar la esquina no pudo detenerse y chocó contra la peliazul. Volaron pastelillos y una patineta, los cuales se estamparon contra el suelo como una guanábana, al igual que él y ella.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre la chica, quien se ruborizó de sobremanera al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los grandes orbes color azul- Ah… lo siento- se incorporó de inmediato.

- Mis… pastelillos…- fue lo único que dijo en un hilo de voz, mirando como cada uno de ellos se había desparramado en el suelo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, de verdad! Déjame… ayudarte- recogió todos los pastelillos del suelo junto a Hinata y la ayudó a llevarlos al basurero.

- Ahí va una hora de horneado…- miró melancólica su resultado.

- Lo siento, yo…

- No tienes que disculparte- lo interrumpió- Está bien, fue un accidente- sonrió.

- Mi nombre es Naruto- se presentó extendiendo la mano.

- Me llamo Hinata. Mucho gusto- apretó su mano con delicadeza.

- Me pareces familiar… ¿Dónde te he visto antes?

- Voy en tercer año, en la clase A.

- ¡Oh! Yo voy en la clase B- de pronto escucha su celular vibrar. Era un mensaje-… Lo siento, debo irme. Fue un verdadero gusto conocerte, Hinata-chan. ¡Espero verte pronto!- exclamó alejándose.

- Yo también…- susurró para sí misma en lo que veía al rubio alejarse, sin darse cuenta de que el rubor se posó en sus mejillas.

…

_Van cayendo del cerezo esos pétalos en flor  
>Cada uno es un pedazo de mi triste corazón<br>Mientras se dispersan sueño en volvernos a encontrar  
>Pero no, pues ya estás muy lejos<br>Nuestra flor se marchitó_

La pelirrosa se dirigía al dormitorio femenino luego de haber terminado su colaboración en la Enfermería. A pesar de su carácter fuerte, tenía un corazón noble que se preocupaba por los demás, y por eso había escogido enfermería como su materia selectiva. Caminaba distraída hasta que vio a lo lejos algo que llamó su atención. Se trataba de Sasuke y una chica de segundo año, quienes hablaban cerca de un árbol.

-… Sasuke-sempai… pues, yo…- balbuceaba tímidamente la chica-… usted… me gusta mucho.

-…- el pelinegro se limitó a observarla inexpresivo, en lo que la chica esperaba esperanzada una respuesta-… ¿Eso es todo? Tengo cosas que hacer…

-… S-si…- la joven huyó corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sakura observaba boquiabierta y una ira se apoderó de ella. Se acercó con pasos firmes hacia el Uchiha, lo tomó del hombro, lo volteó y le plantó una cachetada.

- ¡¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué diablos me pegas?

- ¡Eres un cretino! ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso y seguir tan campante?- gritó enojada.

- Y tú eres una molestia. Solo la rechacé. No es mi culpa que se haya ilusionado…

- Pero hay maneras de hacerlo; ¡le rompiste el corazón! Haces eso con cada chica que se te declara.

- ¿Y tú qué? Haces lo mismo, así que no me vengas con clases de moral…- dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar al dormitorio de los hombres, dejando a una Sakura algo pensativa, quien luego se dirigió a su habitación.

_La carta que estoy escribiéndote  
>dice que todo va muy bien<br>pero sé que conociéndote  
>no lo vas a creer<br>Y ahora en la ciudad todo floreció  
>Es primavera otra vez<br>Otro año que debo pasar  
>sin que tú a mi lado estés<em>

Antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación, la pelirrosa escuchó una suave voz tarareando una melodía. Dentro, Hinata, quien era su compañera de cuarto, se encontraba acostada en su cama mientras escribía las notas de una canción y tarareaba. Al oír el sonido del manubrio de la puerta, se detuvo en seguida.

- ¿Hinata?- preguntó Sakura al entrar.

- Si…

- ¿Una nueva melodía?- dijo al ver el cuaderno con notas musicales en él.

- Así es. Me llegó a la mente hace un momento- la ojijade se percató de la gran sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? Te ves muy feliz.

- Ah… no, nada…- el rubor volvió a ocupar sus mejillas y evitó la mirada inquisidora de Sakura.

- Bien…- dijo sin creerlo.

…

_Aunque muy difícil es, lo resistiré  
>y gracias a eso sé que maduraré<br>A veces la distancia pone a prueba a las personas  
>Lo más triste es que en verdad te amaba<br>y ahora tengo entre mis manos  
>los pétalos que están siempre cayendo<br>como mi corazón_

Volvió a salir el sol radiante y todos los estudiantes se preparaban para otro día de clases. En la cafetería una joven se acerca a la mesa de las chicas.

- Discúlpame, Haruno-san…- interrumpió- Kurenai-sensei te está esperando en la plazoleta.

- ¡Ah! Gracias, Kiriha- la susodicha se marchó luego de despedirse.

- ¿Para qué te busca la maestra de música?- preguntó Matsuri.

- Supongo que ya tiene a la persona con la que haré el dueto- la pelirrosa tomó su pan y con él en la boca salió corriendo hacia el lugar indicado.

- Está muy entusiasmada- opinó la peliazul.

- No es para menos; ha estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo- agregó la de los chonguitos- Y nosotras también, ¿verdad Temari?

- Definitivamente. Anko-sensei tiene preparado una gran coreografía para El Prix.

- Me alegro por ustedes, prima. Sera un día estupendo.

…

_Van cayendo del cerezo esos pétalos en flor  
>Cada uno es un pedazo de mi triste corazón<br>Aún ahora tus palabras dejan huella en mi interior  
>Y ya no podría olvidarlas<br>Nuestro amor no morirá_

Sakura corría a toda prisa hacia la plazoleta, cerca del gimnasio, donde Kurenai la esperaba. El lugar estaba deshabitado, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban en la cafetería o en el área principal del campus, pero delante de ella iba caminando cierto azabache molesto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Uchiha?- preguntó alcanzándolo.

- Eso a ti no te importa, molestia- otra vez con esa palabra. Cómo molestaba eso a la chica, quien frunció el ceño en seguida.

- Cierto, no me importa- dijo y se adelantó hasta llegar a la glorieta, junto a Kurenai- ¡Kurenai-sensei! Buenos días.

- Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Entusiasmada!... ¿Y bien? ¿Consiguió alguien con quien pueda participar?

- Así es, se trata de… ¡Oh! Aquí está- dijo mirando hacia detrás de la chica, hacia la puerta.

La ojijade volteó entusiasmada solo para encontrarse con la mirada profunda y oscura, pero aun así sorprendida, del pelinegro.

- Sasuke hará el dueto contigo- declaró la profesora de ojos rojizos.

- ¡¿Qué?- gritaron al unísono.

…

_Van cayendo del cerezo esos pétalos en flor  
>Cada uno es un pedazo de mi triste corazón<br>Esas primaveras que vivimos nunca volverán  
>Ahora están grabadas en mi pecho<em>

Van cayendo del cerezo esos pétalos en flor  
>Remembranzas de cuando estábamos juntos los dos<br>El soñar que habrá otra primavera para nuestro amor  
>es lo que me da la esperanza<br>Nuestra flor revivirá

_- Y con esto nos despedimos por hoy. Yo soy Yakumo Kazegawa…_

_- Y yo soy Yui Haruna- dijo la otra chica._

_- Y esto fue… ¡__Mas allá de lo que vemos__! Nos vemos en la próxima._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota: Personajes de Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. Yakumo Kazegawa (c) Yo. Yui Haruna (c) Denys [mi amiga].<em>**

**Cancion: _Sakura  
><em>****Artista: _Ikimono gakari  
><em>****Fandub: _Elisa Petrikowski_**

**Link de _Sakura : __..com/watch?v=J1OymR42ybU  
><em>Link de _Sakura _version Latina : _.com/watch?v=nysGKxtoV6Y_**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Nos esforzamos mucho por hacer un beun capitulo**

**Se aceptanc, criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, confetti, tomatazos... en fin, de todo**

_**Review? **_**Claro! ~**

_**Un review ayudara a Hinata a rehacer sus pastelitos**_

_Yaku~ ;D_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola nuevamente!**

**Primero que nada, gracias a los que se animaron a leer este fic y darle una oportunidad. En serio que nos hacen pensar que nuestro trabajo vale la pena :'D  
>Perdonenme por tardar tanto en traer el segundo capitulo, pero soy muy lenta escribiendo ^^Uu... pero si nos dajaran reviews, por lo menos me animaria mas D: Please! mas reviews!<strong>

**akemi-chan98:**** Gracias por el review! Y... no xD, no me base en Heartstring, pero quiero decirte, que vi el primer capitulo y me sorprendi de lo mucho que se me parecio :O.. pero no.**

**Sin mas, aqui les dejo el capitulo.  
><em>Enjoy it!~<em>**

**Aclaraciones:**

- blablabla-: hablando  
>- <em>blablabla-<em>: emisora radial  
>- "blablabla"-: pensando<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ Mas alla de lo que vemos ~<em>**

**Capitulo 2: Hoy tarde**

- ¡No pienso hacer un dueto con… este!- reclamó apuntando al pelinegro- ¡Por favor, Kurenai-sensei!

- Oye, tampoco es como si a mí me encanta la idea- ambos jóvenes se dirigieron miradas envenenadas por un instante.

- Sakura, pensé que querías participar en el Prix- interrumpió la profesora.

- Y así es, pero… ¡no con él!

- Pero nada. Si quieres participar, tendrá que ser con Sasuke; es la única posibilidad que tienes- la pelirrosa bajo la mirada impotente.

- ¿Y qué hay de mí, sensei? Nunca pidieron mi opinión- masculló molesto.

- Bueno, no hay opción. Tendrás que trabajar con Sakura- les dio una última sonrisa y luego emprendió su caminata- ¡Esfuércense, chicos!

Ambos observaron como la profesora se perdía en la lejanía, para luego mirarse de nuevo. A millas se notaba que cuando estos dos estaban juntos, chispas de odio crecían. La ojiverde dio un largo suspiro y se tranquilizó.

- Escúchame bien, porque solo lo diré una vez. Solo tenemos dos semanas para hacer que esto funcione, así que tenemos que comenzar ya- ordenó mirándolo seriamente.

- Hmp… como quieras- Sasuke dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la cafetería.

- ¡El Viernes después de clases! ¡En el salón de música!- gritó la chica viendo como el pelinegro le hacía una seña indicando que la había escuchado- Oh, Dios ¿Por qué me pones a prueba?- preguntó echando otro suspiro al aire.

…

_- ¡Buenos días, alumnado! Aquí Yakumo Kazegawa y Yui Haruna en su emisora favorita "Konohagakure"- se escuchó en el altavoz del internado- Está comenzando nuestro segmento __Más allá de lo que vemos__, y con nosotros tenemos un grandioso invitado- dijo alegremente viendo como cierto pelinegro se sentaba a su lado- ¡Sasuke Uchiha! Bienvenido, Uchiha-san._

_-… Gracias._

_- Usted es el ídolo de todas las chicas y, bueno, el dolor de cabeza de los hombres- se ríe- ¿Tiene algún secreto que quiera compartir con los chicos?_

_- ¿Secreto para qué?_

_- Para hacer que las chicas se enamoren de usted, por supuesto._

_- No tengo ningún secreto…_

...

El resto de la semana transcurrió rápidamente y ya había llegado el viernes, el día tan esperado por los alumnos, ya que era el comienzo del fin de semana, lo que significaba dos días libres para hacer lo que deseaban. La mayoría volvían a sus casas los fines de semana, sin embrago, aquellos que vivían lejos, preferían quedarse en el internado y divertirse con las diferentes actividades que se organizaban.

Ya habían terminado las clases y Matsuri se dirigía a sus clases de escritura, pues su más grande pasión eran las letras. Caminaba por el pasillo hacia el salón, cuando escuchó una melodía que la detuvo; era suave y cálida y sintió como su corazón se llenaba de gozo con tan solo oírla. Caminó unos cuantos pasos más y se percató de que el salón de las clases de composición estaban unas puertas artes del de escritura, pero lo raro era que las clases de composición no comenzaban hasta dentro de media hora, así que decidió echar un vistazo.

Dentro del salón se encontraba cierto pelirrojo tocando la guitarra de espaldas a la puerta, por lo que no se percató cuando la castaña la abrió un poco para obtener la vista que quería. Sus manos y dedos se movían tan ligeros y a la vez tan firmes, para crear aquellos acordes maravillosos. Aun estando de espaldas a ella, Matsuri reconoció inmediatamente de quien se trataba, puesto que el chico se sentaba junto a ella.

- ¿Gaara?- susurró para ella misma, pues en su mente no concordaban aquella cálida melodía con el chico frio del salón B. De repente perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó hacia adelante- ¡Ah…!- gritó al abrir la puerta y caer la piso.

- Tú…- el pelirrojo paró en seguida y se incorporó- ¿Qué no sabes que espiar a la gente es de mala educación?- y ahí estaba otra vez; aquella fría mirada.

- Ah… Lo siento, es solo que…- la chica se paró del suelo como pudo y se sacudió la ropa- Lo siento, es solo que escuché esa melodía y… ¿Tú escribiste eso?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- tomó su guitarra y salió del salón sin decir una sola palabra más, dejando a Matsuri con la palabra en la boca.

Salió al pasillo en un intento de alcanzar al chico, pero ya se había ido y, en su lugar, se encontraba una de sus compañeras de las clases de escritura; Sari Miko, quien se acercó a la chica luego de presenciar aquel desafortunado incidente.

- No deberías juntarte con ese chico- le advirtió con una expresión preocupada.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Que no has escuchado los rumores?- la castaña negó con la cabeza- Se dice que Gaara es hijo de un yakuza. Basta con verle la expresión en su rostro y esa mirada helada que tiene; realmente da miedo.

Sari le dio una palmadita en el hombro y luego entró al salón de escritura. Matsuri quedó parada y pensativa en medio del pasillo en lo que los demás estudiantes de la clase de escritura se aproximaban pasando a su lado sin darle mucha importancia, y entraban al aula.

"Hijo de un yakuza". Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza como disco rayado, pero también retumbaba la palabra "rumores", que para ella tenía más peso. Eran solo rumores, que era algo muy común en las escuelas, además de que sabía que por naturaleza los seres humanos trataban de buscar explicaciones a las cosas que no entendían, como la actitud del pelirrojo. Seguramente nadie tenía nada comprobado y… Un momento, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? Ese chico la había tratado mal y sin ninguna razón, ¿Por qué de pronto le importaba sin existían o no esa clase de rumores?

-… No lo entiendo- murmuró para sí agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro, en un intento para salir de su ensimismamiento.

Retomó su camino original e ingresó al salón en cuanto vio acercarse al profesor Jiraya por el pasillo.

…

Sakura ya había terminado todos sus deberes y se encontraba rumbo al dormitorio de los hombres. Después de cierta hora, la entrada al lugar por parte de las féminas estaba prohibida, claro, pero eso no ocurría hasta las seis de la tarde, por lo que la chica no tuvo problemas al ingresar.

Iba a paso firme y acelerado, abrió la puerta con fuerza y atravesó la gran sala del primer piso con furia a la vista de los chicos que se encontraban ahí presentes, quienes le echaron una mirada sorprendida al verla cruzar, preguntándose quien era el desafortunado que iba a ser sometido bajo la furia de la ojijade. Subió las escaleras y se detuvo en el tercer piso, para dirigirse directo a una puerta donde se podía leer "508" y golpearla apresuradamente.

- Ya voy- se escuchó una voz con pesadez desde adentro. Se escucharon unos murmullos y luego unos pasos acercándose. La puerta se abrió en seguida-… ¿Qué quieres?- expresó al verla parada frente a él, con llamas ardientes en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué quiero? A ver… Quiero un suéter nuevo, quiero un poni color blanco, quiero ganarme un premio Emmy, quiero participar en el Prix, pero no puedo porque cierto idiota ¡no se toma las cosas en serio!- gritó empujando al chico con su dedo índice a medida que enumeraba las cosas.

-…- el pelinegro se quedó observándola con una ceja enarcada-… ¿Un poni, dices?

- ¡No me cambies el tema!

- Hola, Sakura-chan- saludó Naruto desde adentro mientras tocaba unos acordes en su guitarra.

- Hola Naruto- le dio una cálida sonrisa al rubio, mirándole sobre el hombro del Uchiha, para luego cambiar súbitamente su semblante, de nueva cuenta, a uno más frio y mirar a ojinegro- ¿Por qué no te presentaste al ensayo?

- No podía. Tengo cosas que hacer- respondió indiferentemente.

- ¿Cosas que hacer? Supongo que mirarle la cara a Naruto es más importante que ensayar la canción.

- ¿Sabes? No tengo tiempo ni humor para estar aguantando tus griteríos. Si me disculpas, estoy en medio de algo- el pelinegro extendió los brazos a un lado con las palmas abiertas, dando a indicar algo. Fue en ese instante en que la pelirrosa pudo apreciar el torso desnudo del pelinegro y caer en cuenta de que solo llevaba un pantalón puesto.

- ¡Ah! ¡Pervertido!- gritó propinándole un empujón a Sasuke en lo que se sonrojaba violentamente.

- Pero si fuiste tú la que me interrumpió.

- Si, pero yo no sabía…- de repente fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular. El chico buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el aparato, para después atender la llamada.

- ¿Hola?... Si… si, ya casi… Bien… Adiós- dijo terminando con la conversación- Escucha, no tengo más tiempo que perder contigo. Adiós- justo cuando la chica iba a reprochar, le cerró la puerta frente a sus narices, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Argh!- le dio una patada a la puerta y se fue hecha una furia, justo como llegó, después de todo no se iba a dar el lujo de que la siguiera humillando. Pero ya iba a ver él quien era Sakura Haruno…

…

Todavía las actividades escolares no se daban por terminadas, pues los clubes deportivos aún seguían practicando. El equipo de futbol masculino, particularmente, siempre acababa más tarde pues se estaban preparando para el intercolegial de futbol que se efectuaría en unos cuantos meses. Los chicos estaban teniendo un pequeño partido, a la mirada expectante de las chicas, quienes se deleitaban con los guapos miembros del equipo.

- ¡Aquí!- gritó cierto castaño de ojos perlas, para luego recibir la pelota de parte de su compañero.

Esquiva uno que otro del equipo contrario y cuando pensaban que patearía la pelota a la cancha, se la paso rápidamente a otro de su equipo y este realizó el tan ansiado gol- ¡Sí!- gritó emocionado y corriendo hacia su amigo, para chocar sus manos.

Por otro lado el equipo femenino de atletismo ya había terminado sus actividades y las chicas se estaban despidiendo.

- Nos vemos el lunes, Tenten-sempai- se despidió una chica de pelo castaño y con esos ojos característicos de la familia Hyuga. Se trataba de Hanabi Hyuga, la hermana menor de Hinata, quien estaba en el equipo junto a Tenten.

- ¿Hasta el lunes? ¿Acaso te vas a tu casa este fin de semana?- preguntó la de los chonguitos.

- Así es. Hinata y yo nos vamos esta tarde- explicó y luego se dio un trago de su botella de agua- Adiós- dicho esto, la menor se marchó de la pista de carreras.

Tenten sonrió mientras veía marcharse a aquella chiquilla a la cual le había tomado mucho afecto, pues gracias a ella conoció a la peliazul. Cuando las dos hermanas entraron al internado, Hinata ingresó en el salón A, donde estaba la castaña, mas sin embargo no se habían conocido sino hasta que Hanabi ingresó al equipo de atletismo y fue acompañada por la de pelo azul. Fue ahí cuando le dieron una oportunidad a su amistad.

Salió de sus pensamientos y tomó su botella de agua en mano, para encaminarse a su dormitorio a darse una ducha de agua fría, justo como le gustaba después de sus actividades deportivas. Al pasar por el campo de futbol, sintió algo que chocó contra su pie, y al ver, se trataba de la pelota de futbol. El equipo masculino de futbol estaba practicando y la pelota había salido del campo hasta llegar hasta sus pies.

- ¡Disculpa!- escuchó desde el campo. Al mirar, uno de los chicos del equipo se aproximaba corriendo hacia ella.

Pelo color chocolate, largo y ondeante en el viento, y ojos como dos lunas; igual de blancos, igual de bellos. Lindos chico + calor + sudor = algo totalmente sexy. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al pensar en aquello. El chico se acercó lo suficiente para no tener que gritar, pero aun así seguía distanciado.

- ¿Me podrías pasar el balón?- le sonrió.

- Claro- dio unos pasos para atrás para tomar impulso y seguidamente pateó la pelota.

La golpeó tan fuerte que cruzó de volada pasando justo al lado de la cabeza de Neji y provocando una pequeña ráfaga de viento que le movió el pelo al atónito castaño. El chico, con mirada sorprendida, volteó y vio cómo la pelota llegaba justo donde estaban sus demás compañeros, para luego volverse a Tenten.

- Eso fue… impresionante- articuló apenas- Eres muy buena. Deberías considerar entrar en el equipo de futbol femenino.

- Mmh… Lo voy a pensar- le dio un guiño y retomó su camino fuera del área deportiva.

El ojiperla no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada hasta verla perderse tras la esquina del edificio. Volvió con su equipo en seguidamente, quienes lo observaban pícaramente, pues habían visto su mirada hacia la de ojos chocolate.

- ¿Qué hay con esa cara?- interrogó algo molesto por sus expresiones.

- Vamos, que todos vimos cómo te quedaste embobado.

- Eso no es cierto.

- De hecho, no puedo creer lo que mis ojos vieron; la gran Amma dándole un guiño a Hyuga- agregó otro con incredulidad. Se trataba de Rock Lee, amigo de Neji y parte del equipo. De cabello negro y brillantes y grandes ojos del mismo color.

- ¿La gran Amma? ¿Te refieres a esa chica?

- Si ¿Qué no la conoces?- el castaño negó con la cabeza a su amigo- Si vivirás en la luna… Tenten Amma es la deportista juvenil número uno del momento; prácticamente es buena en todos los deportes, y no solo eso, sino que también es excelente bailando…

- Definitivamente. Deberías verla moviendo esas caderas… ¡ouch!- exclamó otro al ser codeado por el primero.

- No me interrumpas cuando hablo- le lanzó una mirada fulminante y luego se volvió a Neji- Como te decía: Amma-san es hija de uno de los magnates más poderosos de la industria deportiva, y por esos es bien reconocida en todas partes. Me sorprende que no supieras nada de ella.

- No, no sabía…- respondió pensativo más para el que para el resto- Bueno, ya dejémonos de habladurías y sigamos en lo que estábamos- sentenció y volvieron a comenzar con la práctica.

…

_- B-bueno… Usted también es conocido por ser un rompecorazones de primera. Toda chica que se le declara, la rechaza. ¿Qué dice sobre eso?- prosiguió la chica._

_- No tengo nada que decir…_

_- ¿Por qué lo hace?_

_- No tengo tiempo para ese tipo de tonterías._

_- Pero según tengo entendido, nunca se le ha declarado a ninguna chica tampoco. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Es que no le gusta ninguna chica?_

_-…- el ojinegro puso una mirada perdida, como recordando algo, y luego salió de su trance- No…_

_- No me diga que usted es…_

_- ¡De ninguna manera!_

…

Cierto azabache caminaba de un lado a otro en la entrada del instituto, mirando cada cierto tiempo el reloj e impacientándose más con cada segundo inútil que pasaba. Iba vestido con una camisa y pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos del mismo color; algo formal, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Tenía un humor encima que ni su propia sombra lo aguantaba, pues estaba esperando a su hermano, quien había quedado con él a las cuatro de la tarde, y llevaba cinco minutos de retraso. Y sí, era Sr. Perfecto ¿y qué?

Luego de algunos minutos más, el volvo plateado de su hermano se estacionó en su frente y, desesperadamente, abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró sin tardar mucho, para mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados, dando a entender su no-tan-feliz estado de ánimo.

- Dijiste que vendrías a las cuatro de la tarde- le reprochó el Uchiha menor a su hermano, quien giró para ver la hora en el tablero del auto: 4:07.

- Lo siento, se me olvidó que eras tan perfeccionista- contestó el mayor con una risita.

Itachi Uchiha era el hermano mayor de Sasuke y por lo tanto el heredero de las empresas Uchiha. En apariencia era igual a Sasuke, con el distintivo de que su pelo era más largo y opaco y, con solo veintiséis años, tenía dos arrugas en sus mejillas. Sin embargo, en su personalidad eran completamente opuestos, puesto que Itachi era más cálido y amable, además de ser un total casanova.

Iban en silencio por la autopista, a una velocidad mesurada pero a la vez acelerada, cuando el menor de ellos abordó el tema que los ocupaba.

- ¿Era estrictamente necesario que esto sea hoy?- preguntó echando un suspiro al aire.

- Al parecer, nuestro padre tenía hasta la fecha de entrega del testamento calculada. Sí que era un hombre metódico- miró a su hermano, quien miraba inexpresivo hacia fuera- ¿Por qué? ¿Tenías algo que hacer?

-… Nada especial, solo que debo hacer equipo con una demente doble-personalidad para la fiesta de bienvenida… Cómo me exaspera- masculló esto último por lo bajo.

- Wau. No puedo imaginarme tu sufrimiento con alguien tan voluble- se burló sarcásticamente en lo que reía, a lo que el menor se ruborizó levemente.

La verdad era que se llevaba muy bien con su hermano. Después de la muerte de su madre, su padre no hiso más que apartarlo de él con sus acciones, haciendo de Sasuke el chico reservado que era ahora. Pero a pesar de todo, su hermano siempre se mantuvo ahí, siempre estuvo para él y nunca se apartó como su padre, por lo que sus lazos se volvieron más fuertes. Podría decir con franqueza que cuando estaba con él, su verdadera personalidad salía a flote, cosa que no ocurría con nadie más, a excepción de su rubio amigo.

Y ahora estaban ahí, camino a la notaria para ser informados sobre el testamento que dejó su padre antes de morir. Le había estado dando vueltas al asunto durante un tiempo y al menos se imaginaba cómo sería repartida la herencia familiar. Las empresas a cargo de Itachi, claro; las dos casas vacacionales serian repartidas a cada uno y los autos…

- Sasuke,- interrumpió el mayor- ya llegamos- estaba fuera del auto mirándolo confundido.

- S-sí.

Ambos se dispusieron a entrar al gran edificio de construcción moderna. En la recepción, le dieron las indicaciones necesarias para llegar con la persona en cuestión con quien habían hecho la cita y se dirigieron a su oficina. Al entrar, un hombre mayor los recibió.

- Bienvenidos, jóvenes Uchiha. Tomen asiento, por favor.

- Vamos al grano de una vez, si no le molesta- inquirió inexpresivamente el menor mientras se sentaban, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de Itachi.

- Disculpe a mi hermano, licenciado.

- Oh, no se preocupe. Entiendo completamente las ansias que deben tener- se puso unas pequeñas y redondas gafas y tomó unos papeles de un archivero a sus espaldas- Bien… ¿comenzamos?- ambos pelinegros asintieron y dieron comienzo a la lectura.

…

_-Cambiando de tema; es sabido que usted es uno de los alumnos con las calificaciones más altas, peleándose por el primer lugar con Haruno-sempai. ¿Siempre ha sido así?_

_- Desde que ella llegó aquí._

_- ¿La considera su rival?_

_- No…_

_- ¿Considera a alguien su rival?_

_- No…_

_- Háblanos un poco sobre la canción que escribiste para el proyecto de fin de semestre. ¿Cómo se llama?_

_- Eso ya lo sabes ¿no?_

_- Si, Uchiha-san,- murmuró la chica un poco desesperada- pero el público no._

_- Se llama "Hoy Tarde"._

…

- ¡Te digo que es preciosa, Shikamaru!- exclamó alegremente el rubio mientras caminaba junto al ya mencionado por el campus.

- De acuerdo a la descripción que me das, creo que ya la he visto antes, pero no puedo recordar su rostro.

- Va en el aula A.

- Tal vez sea eso…- echó un suspiro a la nada y se volvió a su amigo- Oye, ¿ya encontraste compositor?

- Para nada… y no me he atrevido a decirle nada Gaara. Ese tipo me da miedo- un escalofrió recorrió instantáneamente el cuerpo del ojiazul. De repente, sus ojos dan con la profesora Kurenai, quien iba caminando a lo lejos- ¡Ahí va Kurenai-sensei! Iré a pedirle ayuda. ¡Nos vemos Shikamaru!

- Hablamos lue…- se despidió con un gesto de la mano, pero paró en seco al ver a cierta rubia a la distancia.

"La rubia de las cuatro coletas", así la conocía Shikamaru, pues aun no sabía su nombre. Caminaba con la gracia y estilo de un gato, comparación que le quedaba perfecta. No podía evitar sentir curiosidad ante tal chica, pues además de ser hermosa, lo había sorprendido al guiñarle el ojo aquel día en la cafetería; era extraño encontrar a una chica que diera el primer paso.

Se dispuso a acercarse a la de ojos azules, quien se había sentado sola en un banco en lo que revisaba su celular. Iba con pasos firmes y con las manos en los bolsillos, para esconder que en realidad le temblaban.

- Te estaba esperando- dijo la chica cerrando su celular y parándose del banco.

El corazón del pelinegro dio un vuelco al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Aún estaba algo lejos de ella para que lo haya notado. ¿Y qué era eso de que lo estaba esperando? ¿Acaso sabía que su imagen ocupaba la mente del chico? ¿Sabría ella que…?

- No debiste esperarme- escuchó a un lado. Al fijarse bien, la rubia ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, sino que miraba a su izquierda, de donde provenía la voz.

- Cierto, pero quería hacerlo- con una gran sonrisa se le tiró encima a su acompañante, ante la mirada sorprendida y expectante del de la coleta.

- Basta, Temari. Te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas eso.

Temari; así se llamaba. Y el otro era Gaara, ¡era Gaara! ¿Qué tenían que ver Temari y Gaara? ¿De dónde salía toda esa confianza de tirársele encima? ¿Acaso ellos dos…? No, eso era imposible; Gaara era un año menor que ella… ¿De qué le sorprendía? Él era un año menor también. Diablos, que problemático era todo aquello. Decidió observar desde una distancia segura cómo se desenvolvía aquello.

- Ah, no seas aburrido. Vamos, dime ¿Cómo te fue en tus clases?

- Igual que siempre- ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el banco nuevamente.

- Dios mío. Me sorprende que aún pueda sostener una conversación contigo- suspiró con pesadez- Si siegues así, no encontraras una novia.

"¿Cómo…?"

- Pensé que ya habíamos dejado ese tema- le miró con fastidio, a lo que ella solo sonrió disculpándose.

- No hay manera de que no me preocupe por ti; eres mi pequeño hermanito.

"¿Cómo?" El de la coleta se sorprendió al encontrarse aliviado. Eran hermanos, no eran más que hermanos y no serían más que hermanos. Eran un par de hermanos conversando sobre cosas de hermanos, con amor de hermanos entre ellos y… ¿Hermanos? La chica que le gustaba- porque si, debía admitirlo, le había empezado a gustar- era hermana del chico más temido de tercer año. Gaara; con ese pelo de fuego que gritaba "Aléjate de mí" por donde se le mirara y esos ojos matadores… que lo estaban mirando en ese momento.

-"¡Ah!"- gritó internamente al darse cuenta de los cuchillos imaginarios que lo atravesaban.

- Temari, me di cuenta aquella vez cómo mirabas a ese chico en la cafetería en otro día- dijo volviéndose a su hermana.

- Oh ¿sí?

- Ándate con cuidado. No me fio de ese tipejo. Puede ser del tipo "acosador".

- ¡Vaya! Esta es una parte de ti que no conocía, Gaara.

-"Yo tampoco"- pensó Shikamaru mientras el sudor frio poblaba su frente.

- Para cualquier cosa, sabes que estoy aquí- inquirió en un tono un poco más alto, cosa que la rubia no entendió, pero que el de ojos negros claramente si- Adiós, debo irme- dijo y se paró.

- Espera. Te acompaño- ambos hermanos se fueron caminando y Shikamaru salió de detrás de un árbol.

- Esto es sin duda muy problemático…

…

_- Cuéntanos un poco de tu familia…_

_- No hay nada que decir._

_- Claro que sí. Nos dijeron que hace poco murió su padre. ¿Cómo se siente al respecto?_

_-… Sin comentarios._

_- Eh… bien… ¿Y su madre? ¿Qué hay de ella?_

_-…- el chico quedó callado, mirándola fríamente._

_- Bien, bien…- tragó en seco- ¿Y su hermano? Itachi ¿cierto?, ¿Cómo se llevan ustedes?_

_- Normal…_

_-… Correcto- suspiró y miró al techo impacientemente._

…

Unos minutos atrás, cuando el rubio se alejó de Shikamaru, fue en búsqueda de Kurenai, a quien había visto caminando a lo lejos.

- ¡Kurenai-sensei! ¡Espéreme!- gritó y la profesora volteó. Al llegar junto a ella, se tomó unos segundo para retomar el aire.

- Hola, Naruto. ¿Ocurre algo?

- Sensei, necesito su ayuda- la miró firme y fijamente a los ojos.

¿Qué les pasaba a todos los alumnos? Últimamente no hacían más que pedirle consejos y ayuda para todo. La mujer pensó que el comienzo de semestre sería más tranquilo, pero que equivocada estaba…

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Necesito conseguir a un compositor para que me ayude con la canción que cantaré en el Prix.

- ¿Aun no lo tienes? Naruto, falta solo una semana. No creo que te dé tiempo de…

- Eso es más que suficiente, ¡en serio! Además, por eso le estoy pidiendo ayuda- la miró con esa mirada de borrego degollado con la que sabía que podía convencer a todo el mundo.

- Bien, bien… pero deja de mirarme así.

- ¡Sí! Se lo agradezco mucho, sensei… Y… ¿Quién será?- preguntó mirando a ambos lados. Kurenai lo miró con una ceja alzada.

- No esperarás que te diga ahora ¿o sí? Todavía tengo que consultar a algunos de los alumnos.

- Oh, sí, claro- rió nerviosamente.

- Te diré cuando tenga una respuesta, ¿bien?

- Sin problema. ¡Gracias de nuevo!- se despidió y, así como vino, así se fue.

- Este niño… ¿cuándo aprenderá a no dejar todo hasta el último momento?

…

_- Bueno, Uchiha-san, ya se nos ha acabado el tiempo y a final de cuentas, no nos respondiste casi nada- se quejó la chica._

_- No me interesa de que la gente se entere de mis cosas. Por algo se llama "vida privada"._

_- Entonces, ¿Por qué aceptó esta entrevista?_

_- Haruna me dijo que me conseguiría puntos extra en química si hacia esto._

_- ¿Eso dijo?- la joven le dirigió una mirada amenazadora a su compañera, quien solo veía desde fuera de la cabina- Bien. Ha sido un placer tenerte con nosotras._

_-Como sea…- dijo y salió de la cabina._

_- Y ahora las dejamos con el último tema de Sasuke Uchiha: __Hoy Tarde__. Espero que lo disfruten. ¡Tíralo, Yui!_

…

_Nos alcanza la noche, g__u__arecidos_

_Aún atado a tu belleza, tu belleza inconsciente_

- ¡¿Qué?- exclamó el Uchiha menor golpeando bruscamente el escritorio del notario. Este se ajustó las gafas.

- Dije que su padre dejó una…

- ¡Ya se lo que dijo!- le interrumpió nuevamente.

Lo que le faltaba. Ya les habían dicho exactamente cómo se repartirían los bienes familiares y en qué cantidades. Pero resuelta y viene al caso que el queridísimo –notando el sarcasmo- Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de los hermanos, había dejado una cláusula bien clara como condición para que Sasuke pudiera hacer posesión de su parte de la herencia –si, a él y nadie más que a él.

- Cálmate Sasuke- le ordenó seriamente el mayor. El chico bufó y se sentó de golpe- Prosiga, por favor, licenciado.

- S-sí, claro…- volvió a tomar los papeles y prosiguió- "… Y yo, Fugaku Uchiha, en pleno uso de mis facultades, dejo como única condición el cumplimiento de la siguiente clausula: Mi hijo menor, Sasuke Uchiha, debe comprometerse en matrimonio en un lapso de seis meses o se le serán revocados sus derecho sobre su herencia y…"

- ¡¿Qué?- volvió a exclamar el pelinegro.

- E-eso es lo que dice aquí- respondió nervioso el notario.

- ¡Esto debe ser una broma! Aun después de muerto me sigue molestando.

- No lo puedo creer- espetó Itachi igual de sorprendido- Pero si ahí dice que para recibir tu parte debes de estar comprometido, entonces…

- ¡Entonces nada! No tomaré esa mugre herencia, no la necesito. Puedo vivir de lo que yo pueda hacer. Si ese viejo piensa que me logró atar con esa estúpida cláusula, está muy equivocado- abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Espera!- Itachi se dispuso a seguir a su hermano, pero fue interrumpido.

- Sr. Uchiha- el ojinegro volteó a ver al señor mayor- Aun queda algo muy importante que debe saber…

¿Algo más? Sabía que su padre quería comprometer a Sasuke a toda costa, pero no se imaginó que llegaría tan lejos para conseguirlo. Pero… ¿había más? ¿Qué más podría querer ese hombre?

…

_Calma mi corazón, se agitan nuestras formas_

_Palpo tus labios desde otra dimensión_

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Hace mucho que no me reía así!- exclamó entre carcajadas la pelirrosa.

- Eso es porque hace mucho que no conversábamos tanto tiempo- le respondió un pelinegro de tez pálida.

- Te fuiste de viajes durante las vacaciones completas, Sai.

- Yo te invité y tú no quisiste ir.

- Sabes que no podía…

- Bueno, ya. Cambiemos el tema.

Sai y Sakura se habían hecho amigos desde que ella había ingresado en el instituto. Todo los amigos del chico habían quedado en el salón B cuando los separaron al entrar en secundaria, por lo que realmente no tenía nadie con quien estar, hasta que la ojijade llegó y cambió todo. Se volvieron inseparables desde entonces, aunque, claro, cada uno también tenía su grupo de amigos, pero cada que podían, se juntaban y la pasaban juntos.

- ¿Participarás en el Prix?- le preguntó a su amiga en lo que comían una paleta helada, pues aun hacía calor.

- Así es, aunque no podré participar individualmente por falta de tiempo.

Cierta rubia de pelo largo se encontraba caminando cerca de ahí y los vio sentados en un banco tras un árbol. Pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar algo de verdadera importancia sobre la pelo-de-chicle y usarlo en su contra más tarde. Esa tipeja se las iba a pagar, y ya era hora.

Se acercó con cautela y se escondió tras unos arbustos justo al lado del árbol donde estaban para así tener una mejor audición de la conversación.

- ¿Entonces debes hacer dueto con alguien? ¿Con quién?

- Con ese niño mimado de Uchiha- la ira comenzó a apoderarse de la rubia a medida que escuchaba.

- ¿Con Sasuke?

- Sí. Y lo peor es que ni si quiera se mostró al ensayo que programamos para hoy. ¡Ni siquiera le importa! Es solo un idiota que…

- ¡Cállate ya!- gritó saliendo de los arbustos.

- ¡Ah!- se sorprendió el pelinegro

- ¡¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué demonios hacías ahí atrás?- preguntó enojada la de pelo rosa.

- Deja de estar insultando a Sasuke-kun. Además, no te hagas la mosca-muerta, que no te queda. Sé muy bien que lo único que querías era pasar tiempo a solas con él.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Se nota que el agua oxigenada ya te ha matado bastantes neuronas.

- Solo te voy a decir algo; yo sé defender lo que es mío. Cuando me buscas, me encuentras, y si guerra quieres, guerra tendrás… Frente de marquesina- le dio con el dedo en la frente y luego se volteó, pegándole en la cara con su larga coleta, para después irse sin perder el estilo que la caracterizaba.

- ¿Quién es ella?- cuestionó atónito el chico.

- Ino Yamanaka…- respondió igual.

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?

- No tengo idea…

…

_Aunque tal vez hoy tarde_

_Otra vez nos extinga el sol_

Sasuke ya había vuelto al instituto y se encontraba en la cafetería. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas al tema que ocupaba completamente su cabeza: contraer compromiso. ¿Acaso su padre estaba loco? Había estado intentado comprometerlo durante dos años, pero Sasuke simplemente se lo impedía con su actitud fría y distante hacia las chicas aspirantes al puesto de prometida. Resultaban ser siempre hijas de otros magnates, amigos de su padre, con los que el pelinegro no quería tener ninguna relación. Y aunque definitivamente no quería contraer matrimonio con una chica de una posición social más baja que la de él, tampoco lo haría con ellas, puesto que eran todas unas chiquillas mimadas y chillonas. Además de que todavía era muy joven, claro, y eso del amor no iba con él.

Movía su limonada con el popote distraídamente cuando alguien haló la silla a su frente y se sentó. Al mirar, se trataba de su hermano, quien traía una expresión contraída y algo estresada. Itachi se frotó las sienes lentamente y luego lo miró.

- Al fin te encuentro- espetó cansadamente- No debiste irte así de la notaria.

- ¿Y seguir escuchando esas babosadas? No, gracias. Ya tomé mi decisión.

- A ver si piensas igual cuando nos quiten todo y perdamos las empresas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hablas en plural?

- Te fuiste sin terminar de escuchar la cláusula. No solo tú saldrás afectado por todo esto. Decía que si no te comprometías, todas las empresas Uchiha pasarían a ser de los Hyuga y no solo tu perderías todo, sino que yo también- el menor abrió sus ojos en grande.

¿Cómo era posible? De alguna manera sabría que su padre era capaz de arruinarle la vida a él con tal de proteger sus propios intereses – que eran asegurar el desarrollo del clan-, pero de eso a arruinarle la vida a Itachi también, quien pensaba que era su preferido, era demasiado. A diferencia de él, Itachi había vivido y trabajado siempre para ser el director de las empresas familiares algún día, y hasta le gustaba la idea.

- Pero eso es…

- Es muy duro de su parte, lo sé- le interrumpió el de las arrugas volviendo a mirar fijamente a su hermano- Pero no tenemos otra opción…

…

_Extrañarte y renacer_

_Es un detalle infinito_

_Hoy tarde quiero soñarte para siempre_

_Refugiarme aún al despertar_

_Ahí donde yacen tus lágrimas_

_Cuando caiga la tarde_

_Ahí donde mueren mis besos_

_Refúgiame_

Naruto salía de su habitación hacia el vestíbulo del dormitorio masculino. Le habían llamado al teléfono de su aposento para informarle que la profesora Kurenai lo estaba esperando en la sala, por lo que, teniendo una idea de lo que era, Salió a toda prisa hacia el primer piso.

Al llegar, se encontró con la maestra, quien estaba sentada en uno de los sillones.

- Hola, sensei. No creí que fuera tan rápida- saludó al acercarse.

- Bueno, la situación lo ameritaba, así que ya te conseguí un compositor. Quiero decir; compositora, porque es mujer.

- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está?- como si fuera dejá vù, volvió a mirar a todos lados, buscando a esa persona tan esperada.

- No está aquí, Naruto- dijo la pelinegra- Se fue a su casa durante el fin de semana. La llamé y aceptó de inmediato… de hecho, parecía conocerte. Es del salón A.

- ¿ah sí? ¿Quién es?

- Su nombre es Hinata Hyu…

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Hinata-chan será mi compositora?- una mezcla de sentimientos de atoraron en la boca del ojiazul, impidiéndole decir ni una palabra más.

- Así es…

…

_Aunque tal vez hoy tarde_

_Otra vez nos extinga el sol_

_Aunque tal vez hoy tarde_

_Otra vez nos extinga el sol_

Sakura y Sai iban caminando mientras conversaban, cuando la pelirrosa vio a los lejos al Uchiha hablando con un hombre en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

- Ahí está ese odioso del Uchiha- dijo cambiando su humor totalmente-… ¿Quién es ese con quien habla? Se parecen mucho. ¿Será algún familiar?

- Si, es su hermano-contestó el de ojos negros- Hoy iban a ver el testamento de su padre.

- ¿Qué? Quieres decir que… ¿el padre de Uchiha murió?

- Sí. Creo que es por eso que no fue al ensayo esta tarde; debía atender esto primero.

- No lo sabía…-dijo en voz baja la chica, sintiéndose algo culpable- Debo ir, Sai. Hablamos mañana- dijo y corrió hacia los Uchiha.

- Adiós…- se despidió a la nada, viendo a la chica irse, para luego él hacer lo mismo.

Mientras, Sakura llegó junto al par de hermanos.

- Disculpen…- interrumpió. Ambos la miraron, uno con fastidio y el otro con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el menor.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la razón de que faltaras al ensayo era porque irías a ver el testamento de tu padre?

- Porque no entenderías, y además no es de tu incumbencia- respondió dándole el ultimo sorbo a su limonada.

- Si lo entendería, y si es de mi incumbencia, porque afecta nuestro trabajo.

- Así que tú eres la demente doble-personalidad de la que me habló Sasuke- agregó Itachi.

- ¿Come me llamaste?- un aura asesina se apoderó de ella, pero trató de calmarse-… Ni modo…

- Bien…- dijo Sasuke parándose de su asiento- Terminemos con esto.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó curiosa la chica.

- Aun tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de la cena; vamos a ensayar- una sonrisa surcó los labios de Sakura al tiempo que asentía- Nos vemos luego, Itachi- y ambos jóvenes se marcharon, dejando al de pelo largo en la mesa.

- Parece que después de todo, no hay necesidad de buscar muy lejos- sonrió para sí mismo en lo que terminaba su bebida.

_Extrañarte y renacer_

_Es un detalle infinito_

_Hoy tarde quiero soñarte para siempre_

_Refugiarme aún al despertar_

_Ahí donde yacen tus lágrimas_

_Cuando caiga la tarde_

_Ahí donde mueren mis besos_

_Refúgiame_

_- Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy. Yo soy Yakumo Kazegawa y esto fue ¡__Mas allá de lo que vemos__!_

_- Y yo soy Yui Haruna. Para la próxima tendremos nuestra entrevista con la queridísima Hinata Hyuga, dirigida por mí. ¡No se la pierdan!_

_- ¡Hasta la próxima!- dijeron al unísono._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota: Personajes de Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. Yakumo Kazegawa (c) Yo. Yui Haruna (c) Denys [mi amiga]<em>**

**Cancion: _Hoy Tarde  
><em>Artista: _Bocatabu_**

**Link de _Hoy Tarde: .com/watch?v=F5lYSCuGj-k_**

**Ojala que les haya gustado el capitulo  
>Por favor! dejen sus reviews!<strong>

_**Un review ayuda al fondo de Shikamaru para comprarse una  
>mascara y ocultarse de Gaara [?]<strong>_

_Yaku~ ;D_


End file.
